Curse of a Mother
by Half-Blood Dragon Rider
Summary: A curse descends upon a certain group of unsuspecting Berkians. Chaos ensues, but also hilarity.


**This lovely oneshot was written by my wonderful mother. Special thanks to her and her creative mind.**

Hiccup and Toothless are about to go on patrol. He asks everyone else if they want to go .

Snotlout wants to practice spear throwing. Astrid needs to cut some wood. Fishlegs needs to do

some research on dragon eggs. Ruffnut and Tuffnut just didn't want to go. Stoick had to do

inventory.

The patrol went off without a hitch. Everything appeared normal as they came in for a landing,

except no one was around. The town was deserted. Hiccup yelled, "Hello!"

"Toothless go look around," Hiccup said.

Hiccup wondered where everyone was. He went into his house and yelled, "Hello!" Then he

heard a noise.

"Dad," Hiccup yelled.

"Over here!" Yelled Stoick.

Hiccup looked and he saw nothing. "Where are you dad?"

"Under here," Stoick said.

Hiccup looked over and saw Stoick's helmet. Hiccup picked up the helmet and gasped.

Laying on the floor was Stoick only he was a baby. Stoick said, "Don't just stand there, change

me boy!"

"How did this happen dad?"

"I don't know. All I do know is I took a nap and woke up like this. Now fetch me my blanket

boy, I am freezing!" Stoick bellowed.

"Where is it dad?" Hiccup asked.

"In the trunk," said Stoick.

"Which one is it? Aah, it must be the blue one," Hiccup said finally.

"No," Stoick mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Asked Hiccup.

"It's the pink one alright!" Stoick yelled.

"But you always said that one was mom's," Hiccup said, puzzled.

"I know, I lied. Just get it boy!" Stoick screamed.

"But I hugged it and slept with it because I thought it was mom's," Hiccup said. "I must say dad,

you do look adorable with that blanket." Hiccup hesitated a moment. "Well I guess I have to take

you with me," Hiccup decided. "We need to get help and figure out what happened."

Hiccup picked up Stoick and walked to Snotlout's house. The house appeared just as empty as

their house.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled. "I need your help, are you here?"

"Help, I am down here!" Snotlout yelled

Hiccup put Stoick down. "Dad stay here, I'll be right back."

"And how fast do you think I will go with these legs?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup moved toward where Snotlout yelled. He found Snotlout sitting in his helmet. Hiccup

giggled because Snotlout looked like a turtle turned upside down. Snotlout's tiny arms and legs

were flailing about. "Don't just stand there, I'm stuck. Ahhh!"

"I didn't realize how cute you were as a baby Snotlout," Hiccup said smiling.

"Aa ha ha, very funny," Snotlout said in disgust.

Hiccup brought Snotlout over to where Stoick was. "Why are we both babies?!" Stoick yelled.

"I have no idea," Snotlout said.

Hiccup sighed and said, "I hope we have better luck at Astrid's. We still need help and to figure

out what is going on here." Hiccup picked up Stoick and Snotlout and made their way to Astrid's

house.

They arrived at Astrid's house. Hiccup left Stoick and Snotlout outside so he wouldn't have to

juggle them both while looking for Astrid. "Hello," Hiccup said. He heard a noise that sounded

like a kitten. Hiccup heads towards it and is shocked to find Astrid tangled in a hammock. Her

voice was but a whisper due to the fact that she had been screaming for hours. Hiccup was even

more confused than ever as he untangled Astrid from the hammock. He gets a feeling that he

would have to figure this out on his own.

Astrid is angry because she is a baby. She doesn't like being looked after. She sits there with a

scowl that made Hiccup's stomach upset. He tries to explain that he is trying to find out what

happened but Astrid doesn't want to hear it. She just put up her hand and said, "Fix it."

Hiccup soon finds out that Astrid has a horrible diaper rash, which is another reason for her ill

temper.

"Let's go," Astrid barked. So they all head off to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's house. Hiccup told them

all to stay outside.

Hiccup entered the house. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut!" He yelled.

"We are in here," they said.

Hiccup found them playing with a cat. "Oh my, you are baby's too!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared puzzled at Hiccup. "We are babies….. Sweet!"

"How can you think that this is sweet?" Hiccup asked.

"How can you think this is not sweet? We don't have to do anything," Ruffnut said.

Hiccup picked up Ruffnut and Tuffnut out of their house. Now that Hiccup has them all together

he thinks maybe he can put the pieces of this puzzle together. Before he does that he has to feed

them all. They are all cranky and upset. Stoick couldn't stop his hiccups. Snotlout kept getting

into everything almost hurting himself. Astrid has a rash and won't stop crying.

Then Hiccup found out that Ruffnut and Tuffnut had food allergies that make them extremely

gassy. To make matters worse, Astrid and Snotlout keep switching Ruffnut and Tuffnut's bottles,

so they continue to have bad gas.

In desperation Hiccup sends Toothless to get help from his mother finds Valka and tells her what

happened in gasps and hops on Toothless's back to rush to Hiccup's side.

Valka finds Hiccup in a frantic state.

"Oh good mom, you're here. I don't know what happened. I just came back from patrol and found

everyone like this," Hiccup explained.

"I'm so sorry about this. It is my fault," Valka said.

"What do you mean mom?"

"I missed so much time with you as you were growing up. I wanted a second chance."

"How is that possible?"

"I went to a witch who said she had a spell to change you back into a baby. I don't know how it

got messed up."

Valka then left with to find the witch so she can reverse the spell. They returned shortly with the

witch.

The witch was confused. She thought she did what Valka wanted.

Valka then realized her mistake. The witch was blind and deaf. Meanwhile, Hiccup was mad.

"Mom I know that you are sad that you never got to watch me grow up, but you can't get that

time back."

The witch reversed the spell and everyone except Ruffnut and Tuffnut were happy about it.

Astrid still had the rash though, and it put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Hiccup and Valka spent the rest of the day together on dragon back. They agreed to make more

time to spend with each other.

As Hiccup was going to bed that night, he decided to check on Stoick. He was snoring loudly

and peeking from under the covers was a tiny, pink blanket.

Hiccup smiled and shut the door.


End file.
